Many string musical instruments such as the electric guitar, acoustic guitar, bass, banjo, and mandolin can be played while standing. Likewise, older instruments such as the dulcimer and the lap harp can be played while standing. This is also true of other types of instruments such as the saxophone. The one thing all these instruments require for such performance is a strap to support the instrument while being played. The strap transfers the weight of the instrument to the shoulders and upper torso of the musician thereby freeing the hands to play the instrument.
Instruments which can be played with a strap are normally fitted with protrusions or pegs at either end to receive the ends of a strap. On guitars these pegs are commonly known as “strap buttons” meant to slip through a slotted hole on each end of the strap. Numerous straps of many different materials and styles are available to suit the taste of the individual musician but they are all designed to do one thing, and that is to support the instrument while being played. Because straps are easily removed and attached to an instrument, it is possible and does happen that a strap may not be stored with the instrument itself in the instrument case. Therefore, there are occasions when a musician may arrive to play a musical engagement without a strap.
There is one item of apparel which most people always have and that is a waist belt. Unfortunately, a musician in need of an instrument strap cannot use a waist belt as a substitute instrument strap for several reasons, not the least of which is that a waist belt is generally shorter than an instrument strap. A second reason is that a waist belt does not have the attachments necessary to connect to a musical instrument. In addition to these reasons, a normal waist belt also has a buckle and other hardware which would scratch and scar an expensive musical instrument if the waist belt could be used.